Setsuna
Appearance History Setsuna is native to a rural, backwater area ignored by most of the greater world for its insignificance. She was born in the village of Ohara to a small family, only ever knowing her parents. Her father worked as a village guardian which kept monsters or "youkai" at bay. Her mother did work as a herbalist and tended to a personal garden frequently. The family managed to live better off than most in town thanks to the positions of the two parents. Though hardly rich, Setsuna was afforded some minor luxuries thanks to this. Life was tranquil for the three, and Setsuna knew happiness as a child. Though to her mother's disappointment, the girl didn't have any innate interest in plants or studying. It was after Setsuna turned twelve that her life began shifting to a completely new direction. It began with her father abruptly leaving home under circumstances she doesn't fully understand to this day. To her knowledge, he had to leave in pursuit of a legendary demonic youkai that he had to slay. This left the village less protected and Setsuna and her mother worse off financially. Her mother sold off their large house for a much smaller one in order to keep them stable for the foreseeable future. This coupled with her puberty beginning left Setsuna frustrated and more unruly. The warrior genes inside of her that she had inherited from her father was beginning to blossom within her. It's from that point that Setsuna apprenticed under one of the few other warriors in the village, a blind old man, and began to train as a swordsman. This led her to the art of youkai slaying, starting with the smaller and weaker ones and working her way up to the large and truly monstrous ones that posed a threat to the village. After four years of this and a long trail of dead monsters, Setsuna's mother decided that she wanted this situation to change. She didn't feel like growing decrepit and watching her daughter become a permanent monster killer while waiting for a husband that probably wasn't coming back. That leaves her off at the current point in the story. Her mother sold their smaller house off and used all of their funds to move out of the sticks and out into the more civilized world. Setsuna would be made to attend Paranautical University while she kept an eye on her from a nearby settlement. Setsuna herself has no idea what she is doing and isn't sure how she'll get by in a fancy academy when all she knows how to do is stab monsters really well. *Setsuna's mother is named Nanami Azaki. Her maiden name is Fujita. She is a fairly intelligent woman will medical and plant knowledge. She looks like a mirror image of Setsuna but taller and stacked. She is 32 years old. *Setsuna's father is named Jiro Azaki. He spent most of his life traveling the world before settling down and marrying. Nobody knows if he is alive or not. He is a semi muscular bald man. He is 41 years old. Goals *1. *2. *3. Pools and Edges *Effort: 1 (Setsuna can spend up to 3 points from any one pool to lower the difficulty of a roll, or 3 points to add +3 damage to an attack if it hits) *Might: Pool 13, Edge 1 (discount of 1 whenever Setsuna spends points from her Might pool, including when she uses Effort) *Speed: Pool 13, Edge 1 (discount of 1 whenever Setsuna spends points from her Speed pool, including when she uses Effort) *Intellect: Pool 10 *Reminder: "Trained in" means Setsuna lowers the difficulty by one step, while "specialized in" means she lower the difficulty by two steps. Character Type: Warrior with Stealth Flavor *Cypher Use: Setsuna can bear two cyphers at a time. *Practiced With All Weapons: Setsuna can use any weapon. Enabler. *Extra Edge: Setsuna's physical nature grants her an Edge of 1 in both Speed and Might, rather than one or the other. *Fleet of Foot: If Setsuna succeeds at a difficulty 2 Speed roll to run, she can move a short distance and take an action in the same round. Enabler. *Thrust (1 Might point, reduced to 0 due to Might Edge): This is a powerful melee stab. Setsuna makes an attack and inflicts 1 additional point of damage if her weapon has a sharp edge or point. Action. *Trained Without Armor: Setsuna is trained in Speed defense actions when not wearing armor. Enabler. *Customization: Skill (Broad): Setsuna is trained in swords (stacking to specialization due to her character focus). Enabler. *Customization: Inability (Broad): Setsuna increases the difficulty of any task involving technology by one step. Character Descriptor: Athletic (Custom) *Gotta Go Fast: +2 to Setsuna's Speed pool. This has already been included above. *Skill (Broad): Setsuna is trained in climbing, running, jumping, and swimming. Enabler. *Skill (Broad)): Setsuna is trained in swords (stacking to specialization due to her character focus). Enabler. *Skill (Narrow): Setsuna is trained in passive perception. Enabler. *Customization: Inability (Broad): Setsuna increases the difficulty of any task involving knowledge, lore, or understanding by one step. Character Focus: Slays Monsters *Monster Bane: Setsuna inflicts 1 additional point of damage with weapons. When she inflicts damage to creatures more than twice as large or massive as her, Setsuna (instead) inflicts 3 additional points of damage. Enabler. *Monster Lore: Setsuna is trained in the names, habits, suspected lairs, and related topics regarding the monsters of her world. She can make herself understood in their languages (if they have one). Enabler. Free Narrow Non-Adventuring Skill *Skill (Narrow): Setsuna is trained in botany. Equipment *Setsuna's favorite outfit *Odachi *Katana *Silver sword sheath (expensive) *Backpack (moderately priced) *Spare clothing (moderately priced) *Tooth comb (inexpensive) *Enough money to purchase three inexpensive items Category:Player